Oc: Frostfur
Welcome to FrostFur Oc INTRODUCTION ~Frostpaw~ Frostpaw roamed around as she glared at the morning sky. She watched bluepaw raced out of the warriors den with nighttail at her heels before they vanished out of camp. How come they're in a rush?. Frostpaw raced to them but, they were gone for good. Were they on patrol? Would they be hunting? She thought. I must find what they're up to. Thoughts filled up frostpaw mind rapidly. Frostpaw race to the cold woods where the last paw was placed she glared around before entering, making sure featherpaw would not be watching her leave camp without a warrior. Racing through the woods in a hurry. Suddenly something snatched her tail in time to stop her. A black tomcat swooped around her “what are you doing on your own young one” she glared “i’m looking for nighttail and bluepaw, they ran off into the woods”. Nightstorms ear twitched “You can’t be in the woods without a warrior” frostpaw glared at him “I’m sorry, I was only trying to see what they where up to!” frostpaw informed him “Well they must be on a morning patrol” he assured her. frostpaw blinked. Frostpaw padded into the clearing waiting for her mentor, A tall brown shecat walked up to her,“ready for training?” she meowed “Yes, felconflight!” she replied in excitement. Frostpaw padded to the training hollows. She shook her pelt rapidly then glared at falcon flight. “Pretend i’m a rouge” Falconflight meowed firmly. Frostpaw obeyed before she pounced onto Falconflight pinning him down. Falconflight rolled over making her paws skitter on the sandy floor. Frostpaw glared at falconflight, determination sparkled in her eyes.”Well, well apprentice you still needs some training done” she meowed. Frostpaw nodded “Ok, i’ll improve that next time.” Falconflight glared “go get some prey from the fresh kill pile” Falconflight said kindly as she cleaned her paws. Frostpaw padded to the fresh kill pile. “Hello frostpaw” stormleaf meowed. Frostpaw nodded then she padded she hid behind a den to see nighttail and, bluepaw talking to shadestar They must be talking about the afternoon patrol, she thought. The moon was bright and the camp fell Silent. frostpaw padded to the apprentice den her stomach full from her meal.. She curled her long fluffy tail around herself her eyes closed tightly. She heard voices crowded around her. The twitched then her eyes flew opened, all the apprentices were gone. How long did I sleep? She thought before padding off. She looked around all the apprentices were going except for featherpaw. She tilted her head “featherkit wake up” she teased. Featherpaw glared “how about you shut your trap and give me some decent rest.” she growled, baring her teeth. Frostpaw glared “ok, ok” She replied having a low growling rise from her throat. She padded out off the den and was blinded by the sun. she turned Away from the sun “Featherpaw i’m sure you mentor doesn't like long waits.” she hissed “Hey” featherpaw gotten up from her nest “Why does the sun have to be so bright, it’s burning my eyes” She grunted. Frostpaw padded away from the apprentices den and, padded to the prey pile. Category:Decessed Oc's Category:Oc's